


Loving The Alien

by Gigabrows



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: AU, Jareth is an Alien in this one bcs yes, Post-Canon, Una idea que tuve escuchando demasiado David Bowie, alternative universe, idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigabrows/pseuds/Gigabrows
Summary: El tiempo puede de hacerte olvidar ciertas cosas, pero ella nunca podría olvidar el Laberinto. Si en ocasiones lo duda, tan solo a los amigos que hizo llamaria, ¿Mas si tus amigos no vienen cuando los llamas? Al Rey has de llamar para saber que sucede en verdad. Tal vez haya más por conocer de lo que a simple vista se ve.//O más simple, ¿Qué pasaria si Jareth fuera un alien? AU//





	Loving The Alien

30 años ya cumplidos, tanto hubiera aprendido de sus errores, tan cuan sabia era con tales años, mas con el corazón aún de una niña tan lleno de sueños e ilusiones que ahí guardaba, no queriendo dejar de creer en ellas, no queriendo olvidar.

Las cosas no eran como hace 15 años atrás lo fueran, muchas cosas pudieron de ser olvidadas en aquel período de tiempo, pero nunca el Laberinto, jamás el Laberinto y lo que hubiera vivido en el. En fuego hubieran sido grabadas esas experiencias en su mente, negándose a ir y llegar a ser consideradas un mero despojo de lo que fuera tal vez un sueño de lo más extraño, y no obstante de lo más lúcido que hubiera experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Y aunque así fuera la duda se hacía presente de tanto en tanto, y en su mente rondaba esa pregunta.

¿Fue real?, ¿En verdad, lo fue?

Su corazón lo sabía y lo confirmaba, mas su lado racional lo dudaba y a veces lo negaba.

Piénsalo, no era posible, solo podían ser despojos de una hiperactiva imaginación o incluso parte de su propia psique que hubiera querido ayudarle a escapar de alguna manera del lío que su vida pudiera de haberle presentado en aquel momento. Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo había podido aprender de ello? ¿Cómo aun lo recordaba?

En aquellos momentos de duda tendía a llamar por aquellos amigos que hubiera hecho ahí, pues su ayuda necesitaba. Realmente lo hacía.

Frente a un espejo posicionándose se halló, pronunciando sus nombres.

Una y otra vez.

¿Y la respuesta?

No hubo.

Nadie, más allá de su reflejo encontró.

¿Algo estaría mal?

¿La locura era lo que le dominaba entonces?

Pero, si así lo fuera, ¿No deberían de haber aparecido?

Sarah, en silencio se quedo, aun observando el espejo, aun esperando, mas nada ocurría. Sin otra opción, la última carta en la baraja debía de utilizar.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Todo saldría bien, confirmaba la realidad y todo estaría bien. Invitaría a un Rey a su casa o no, y… ¿Todo estaría bien? Al menos, eso esperaba.

_Di tus palabras correctas._

— **Deseo…—** Deteniendo su hablar un instante, aun algo insegura. Debía de recordar que ya lo había vencido una vez y podía hacerlo otra, y que él no poseía poder sobre ella.  **— ¡Deseo que el Rey de los Goblins, venga y hable conmigo, ahora mismo!—**

El silencio siguió reinando tras haber pronunciado sus palabras.

El espejo siguió reflejando nada más que su propio reflejo.

Qué injusto era todo.

Recostándose en su cama, o más bien cayendo sobre ella como si de un gran árbol recién talado se tratase, estaba frustrada. Nada funcionaba, colocándose una almohada por sobre su cara, maldijo todo.

Era muy probable entonces que todo solo fuera un estúpido sueño, aquello le dolía y le generaban unas grandes ganas de llorar. Pero, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Vamos, era una adulta, llorar por un sueño no valía la pena… Por mucho que doliera, no valía la pena, solo debía de seguir su vida y ya. Nada cambiaría eso, solo admitía su locura y ya, nada más ni nada menos habría de pasar.  **—Ni siquiera sé si esas eran las palabras correctas, ni idea que pudiera de faltar para hablar con un maldito Rey—**

— **Bueno, creo que con agregarle un "por favor" al final, hubiera sido perfecto—** Dichas tales palabras Sarah pegó un sobresalto, inmediatamente se sentó por sobre su cama, quitándose la almohada en el proceso, nada podía de impedirle ver a quien ahora se encontraba de pie frente a ella a apenas unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Lucía casi tal cual lo recordaba como si ni días, meses o años hubieran pasado desde su último encuentro, con una apariencia tan extravagante que no dejaba de ser atrayente, pensaras lo que pensaras.

— **Vaya, vaya, pensé que me esperabas y estarías feliz de verme, mas luces tan asustada cual conejo en apuros—** Pronunciase el Rey de los Goblins con un tono burlesco y una sonrisa en su faz, cual gato de Cheshire.  **—Pero no te preocupes, no te haré daño—** Acercándose poco más a su posición, sentándose al pie de la cama.  **—Es más esperaba que llamaras, hay cosas que tal vez debería contarte—**

—… **No estoy asustada, solo me has sorprendido es todo—** Era verdad, le había causado sorpresa su aparición, ya aceptando que nada llegaría a pasar tras decir sus palabras. El silencio se hizo presente tras ello, era incómodo, la fémina no lo soportaba y realmente se encontraba curiosa por lo que el otro pudiera de contarle.  **—Hmn, ¿Y bien?—**

—  **¿Y bien qué, preciosa? Se más específica—**

Soltando un bufido Sarah, procedió a ampliar lo dicho.  **— ¿De qué quieres hablar? Además, si querías hablarme, haber venido tú solito, no creo que sea necesario que te llame—**

— **Sarah, deberías saber que en toda civilización en este vasto universo las palabras tienen poderes,** _ **"No tienes poder sobre mí"**_ **, ¿Recuerdas?—** Jareth inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.  **—Tales palabras implican que no puedo acercarme a ti sin que tú lo desees—**

—  **¿Mis palabras te limitaron?—**

— **Las palabras de todos limitan a todos, verás, estas son como cadenas que van forjando el camino de cada uno y la de los demás en la vida, pero no he venido a hablarte de esto. Suficiente, dime, ¿Algo extraño ha sucedido?—**

— **No, nada que yo recuerde, mi día a día han ido como de costumbre—**

— **Ah, no me refería a ello, reformulare mejor mi pregunta, trataste de llamar a tus amigos antes y algo no ocurrió, ¿No es así?—**

— **Sí, pero, ¿Cómo…?—**

—  **¿Cómo lo sé? Conozco la causa de ello—**

La fémina al escuchar tal declaración de inmediato se puso de pie, alejándose del adverso para alzar la voz con furia.  **— ¡¿Fue tú culpa?! ¡Por eso no aparecieron!—**

— **Sarah, cálmate—** Pronunciase el Rey permaneciendo, aparentemente, inmune en su sitio.

—  **¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?! ¡Los lastimaste!—** Apretando los puños, si era así no podía permitirse estar hablando con quien los hubiera lastimado como si nada.  **— ¡Dime!—** Acercándose al adverso para tomándole por las solapas de su traje, le importaba un carajo que pasara, golpearía a aquel pomposo de ser necesario.  **— ¡Dímelo!—**

— **No, no lo hice, nunca dañaría algo que cree—** Podía de ver en sus ojos lo sincero que era, pues aquel deje malicia que parecía siempre estar en ellos no se encontraba en aquel momento.

—  **¿Qué tú qué?—** Sarah preguntó estupefacta ante tal declaración, soltando el agarre de la prenda ajena, permitiéndole a Jareth tomar sus manos para alejarle de sí.

— **Esto es de lo que quería hablar, yo los creé, mi querida Sarah, todo lo que viste lo cree con mis propias manos con el propósito de ayudarte a ser una mejor persona—**

La fémina unos cuantos pasos dio hacia atrás aún no muy segura de cómo reaccionar. **— ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas?—**

— **Hmn, permíteme preguntar…—** Una esfera de cristal apareció entre sus dedos, haciéndole rodar ligeramente de un lado a otro, pensando bien en lo que diría.

Deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos tendió el objeto a la fémina, permitiéndole visualizar, si se acercaba lo suficiente, aquella fortaleza con el laberinto visible en sus alrededores.  **— ¿Acaso tu viaje hacia el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins no te cambio de alguna manera, no te permitió ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva? —**

— **N-…—** Jareth le interrumpió antes de pudiera seguir.

— **Piénsalo bien, no dejes que tu juicio se vea nublado por un enojo sin sentido —** Dijo, en tanto volvía a rodar aquella pieza de cristal con tal habilidad, que uno se preguntaba si serían años de práctica o algo producto de la magia que parecía de poseer.

Sarah permaneció en silencio observando la esfera por unos instantes antes de dar su respuesta.  **—Está bien, sí, lo admito, lo que viví en aquel lugar me cambio y lo hizo para bien, pero no me has explicado el por qué no pude de ver a mis amigos cuando los llame—** Dirigiendo una mirada al espejo detrás suyo.

— **Lamentablemente mis creaciones tienen un cierto límite para interactuar con los soñadores, pues cierto es que la gente común olvida muy fácilmente ciertas cosas y no pueden existir luego de ello—** Lanzando la bola al aire, la cual desapareciera dejando una estela de brillos tras de sí.  **—Diría que es como tal creencia de que cuando un niño deja de creer y en algún lugar un hada perece—**

—  **¿No me digas que…?—** Que aquello le hubiera pasado a sus amigos, le generaba un nudo en la garganta.

—  **¿Que tus amigos han perecido? No realmente, aun recuerdas y crees, solo necesitan tiempo para que los arregle, te aseguro que podrás verlos pronto—**

—  **¿Arreglar?—**

— **Es algo complicado de explicar, mas estarán bien, te lo aseguro—**

— **Bien, eso es bueno y más te vale que sea así—**

— **Tal humor, querida—** Negando con levedad, para luego pronunciar con una sonrisa. **—Me gusta—**

Sarah rodó los ojos ante ello, no podía ser enserio.  **—Ya, ¿Y a qué te refieres con que los creaste específicamente?—**

— **Ah, hace mucho tiempo se me otorgó una misión, por así decirlo, una condena por algo que hice y me vi obligado a cumplir—**

La fémina no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas con sorpresa.  **— ¿Eres un criminal?—**

— **Lo era, que es algo que ya ocurrió, como algunos dirían, ya es agua bajo el puente—**

— **Pero eso no deja de significar que hiciste algo malo—**

Jareth cruzó una pierna por sobre la otra, de alguna forma buscando colocarse más cómodo donde yaciera.  **—Es cierto, pero he mejorado soy una mejor versión de mi mismo que aquel entonces y si me permites proseguir—** Dijera, palmeando ligeramente la cama a su lado, indicándole a Sarah que volviera a tomar asiento, era muy seguro que explicarle aquello le tomaría un tiempo.

Volviéndose a sentar sobre su propia cama, no obstante no haciéndolo lo suficiente cerca del otro, no podía permitirse confiar del todo en sus palabras.  **—Adelante, prosigue—**

— **Bien, y como te dije estaba condenado a cumplir mi sentencia que era ayudar a todo humano a ser mejor, ha crecer y ser alguien mejor al enfrentar sus propios sueños—** Moviendo las manos mientras se explayaba lo mejor que podía.  **—Y claro las historias varían de soñador en soñador, no toda historia del Rey Goblin es totalmente igual, esto es debido que el libro se va adaptando según los deseos del corazón de la persona elegida, aunque el tema de los niños tiende a ser algo bastante recurrente, lo que más la gente pareciera querer deshacerse, si se me permite decirlo, despreciable—** Frunciera el entrecejo, en verdad le parecía desagradable que aquello ocurriera, con tanta frecuencia que solo hablar de ello le generaba un gran hastío.

Mas suavizará la expresión de su rostro posteriormente, para dirigir una mirada a Sarah, no deseaba causarle malestar con ello.  **—No con ánimos de ofenderte, claro está, tú aprendiste de tu error, eso es lo importante y lo que te hace distinta a los demás—**

Sarah apretó los labios al escucharle, si bien dolía, era necesario saber.  **—Está bien, comprendo y no te preocupes, no me he ofendido sé que desear lejos a Toby fue un error, mas aprendí de ello y nunca permitiría que algo similar ocurriera—**

— **Me alegra escucharlo, me alegra que aprendieras—** Parte de él se sentía algo orgulloso el poder conocer que realmente habría ayudado, en lo que fuera su formación a la buena mujer que en aquel momento era. **—…Prosiguiendo con lo que te estaba hablando, debido al hecho de que nadie es igual, es necesario que adapte el Laberinto y a las criaturas que se encuentran ahí, cada una es creada con cuidado para demostrar algún aspecto propio del soñador, ya sea, positivo o negativo—**

— **Entonces, ¿Correr por el Laberinto es correr por tu propia mente de alguna manera?—**

— **Correcto—** Jareth esbozo una sonrisa,  _clever girl._   **—Y si bien mis creaciones poseen vida propia, su tiempo de existencia se encuentra ligado a la creencia de su soñador—**

—  **¿Por qué? ¿No es eso algo cruel? Darle vida a algo para solo arrebatarselo en un instante—**

— **Toda vida funciona así, al menos en este planeta, no veo cual es el problema—**

— **Aun así, no parece justo…—** Pausa realizó, al percatarse de algo, posiblemente, extraño en el hablar ajeno. **— ¿Acabas de decir "este planeta"? ¿Qué significa eso?—**

— **Simple, no soy de aquí, suponía que era obvio—**

—  **¡Bueno, pues no lo es! ¡Explícate mejor!—**

— **Bueno, Bueno, se que te sorprenderá saber que en verdad provenga de un planeta cercano al tuyo,** _ **Barsoom**_ **, aunque claro no lo conoces por ese nombre —** Al ver la duda presente en las facciones ajenas, agregó.  **—El gran planeta rojo, cariño—**

— **Entonces, ¿Eres un marciano? —**

— **Técnicamente sí, pues nací y me crié en tal planeta, aunque claro en el momento en el que viví ahí era un planeta rebosante de vida —** La nostalgia por aquel pasado, se hizo presente en su voz, mas si la tristeza le embargo en aquel momento, no la dejo mostrar.

—  **¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —**

— **La razón principal fue un gran abuso a las materias primas existentes, no hubo un cuidado del medioambiente y todo el planeta murió lentamente hasta terminar tal como luce ahora—**

Está bien, lo comprendía, por muy absurda que llegara a parecer su situación, Sarah, lo entendía. No obstante, había algo que aun le molestaba.  **—...Espera, ¿Esto significa que no eres una criatura mágica, que no eres un verdadero Rey Goblin? —**

— **Muy por el contrario si soy una criatura mágica, preciosa, puedo asegurarlo—** Una sonrisa dejó que adornara sus labios, de alguna forma jugando con la fémina.  **—Pero claro no en el sentido de la fantasía y el tan diverso folclore humano, yo soy mágico por mis propios encantos—**

— **Por Dios, no puedes hablar en serio —**

— **Hablo muy en serio, me ofende que pienses que no lo hago—** Jareth posó una mano por sobre su propio pecho, actuando de alguna manera herido por lo dicho. Ante aquello Sarah simplemente rodó los ojos,  _such a drama queen_. **—Y bueno, con lo respecto al 'Rey Goblin', también lo soy, al menos puedo de ser llamado así, pues es el título que he usado por miles de años, algo bastante más atrayente para el ser humano que un extraterrestre, aunque claro depende del tipo de persona de la que hablemos —**

— **Pero no luces como el alien que uno esperaría ver—**

—  **¿Oh? Te he decepcionado, ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera un** _ **gremlin**_ **verde? Sarah, esos gustos tuyos, podría cumplirlos, dame tiempo y te traeré a un amigo—** Realizando un ademán para ponerse de pie, como queriendo ir a cumplir lo que prometía a la fémina en el mismo instante en que lo dijera.

—  **¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas!—** Tomándole por el brazo obligándolo a seguir sentado. **— ¡Solo quiero saber por qué!—**

El susodicho Rey permaneció en su lugar, sin oponer resistencia ante tal acción, al parecer nunca había planeado irse realmente.

Al percatarse de lo que había hecho rápidamente le soltó, Jareth le observo aun sonriente. Solo jugaba con ella, Dios.  **—Toda vida en el universo evoluciona de distinta manera, no obstante eso no evita que existan ciertas similitudes entre algunas especies. Puede que hayan iguales a como los humanos las imaginan, pero otras son tan similares a ellos que fácilmente pueden de venir y nadie sabría que realmente no pertenecen aquí—**

—  **¿Eso no ocasiona problemas?—**

— **Lo hace, no obstante hay maneras de controlar que se descontrolen y causen más caos que el que es necesario—**

—  **¿Cómo hombres de negro o algo por el estilo?—**

— **Sí, algo por el estilo, pero con más poder en el universo—** Dirigiendo la mirada momentáneamente hacia el cielo, estaban observándolo y juzgándolo, era posible. Aunque no le importaba. **—Podría explicártelo con más detalle en otra ocasión, querida, aunque claro solo si quieres—**

— **Me gustaría saber más—** No dejaba de ser fascinante para Sarah que le pudiera de ser posible llegar a conocer mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera esperado, conocer tal vez lo que ningún otro humano podría llegar a saber. **— ¿No tendré problemas por ello, cierto?—**

— **No, no lo harás, me he ganado el derecho de darme muchas libertades, al hacer tan bien el trabajo de Rey Goblin—** Ajustando sus guantes tras decirlo, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, no era el más fácil, pero lo realizaba como si lo fuese. Nadie más lo hacía de igual manera, obvio le permitirían hacer ciertas cosas sino deseaban perderle. **—Tampoco permitiría que te pasara algo por mi culpa—**

— **Hmn, gracias—** Aquello le tranquilizaba un poco.

Bien, entonces la fémina podía de comprender varios aspectos hasta ese momento, mas aun quedaba algo que no le cuadraba del todo. **—Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo haces magia de ser un alien y no un ser del folclore?—**

— **Te sorprendería las maravillas que miles de años de evolución y una avanzada tecnología permiten a una determinada raza—** Múltiples esferas de cristal produjo, haciéndolas flotar como burbujas en el espacio que se encontraban ocupando. **—Dentro de un eón, puede que los humanos sean capaces de algo similar—**

— **Deja de fanfarronear—**

—  **¿Celosa, no es así?—** Una burlesca sonrisa adorno los labios de Jareth que tras un aplauso hizo que las burbujas explotaran. Cada una producía una nota al desaparecer, y una melodía se hizo presente hasta que la habitación volviera a la normalidad. **—No pongas esa cara, tal vez sea menos tiempo, sois criaturas bastante inteligentes después de todo, en constante evolución—**

Sarah soltó un resoplido, por qué aquel hom… No, aquel marciano tenía que ser así.  **—Relacionado con el tema de que el Rey Goblin se adapta a cada soñador… ¿Cuándo dijiste que "vivías bajo mis expectaciones", decías la verdad?—**

— **Nunca te he mentido, querida, con todo lo que te he dicho deberías ser muy consciente del poder que posees sobre mi—**

—  **¿Poder sobre ti? Yo no tengo ninguno—**

— **Muy por el contrario, tienes mucho más del que posees—** Frotando su barbilla en tanto que pensaba, había una manera de confirmarlo. **—Tu libro lo decía, ¿No?—**

— **El libro...—** Hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo leía, ya ni recordaba en donde lo había dejado cuando se hubiera mudado de casa de la casa de su infancia hacía ya mucho tiempo. Podía recordar lo vivido en el Laberinto, pero ya no muy bien lo que hubiera leído de él.

—" _ **El Rey de los Goblins se había enamorado de ella y le otorgó ciertos poderes"**_ **—** Jareth termino por responder. **—Para alguien que en su tiempo se sabía tales palabras casi de memoria, me extraña, pero la memoria tiende a fallar y está bien—** Eran ciertos problemas que comprendía tenían seres con una limitada esperanza de vida, suspiro soltó. **—Si bien aquello estaba ahí para facilitar que no resultará extraña la realización del deseo, cuando llegara el momento, en verdad termine por otorgarte esos poderes—**

Eso no se lo esperaba.  **— ¿A qué te refieres?—**

— **Tan bien al pie de la letra la historia de ese librito seguí, que termine cayendo con facilidad bajo tus encantos—** Dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella. **—Y debo de admitir que por unos momentos, en verdad, te deseaba tan solo para mí, aún cuando podía de romper ciertas leyes al quererlo—**

—  **¿Leyes? —**

— **Se me dieron ciertas restricciones al ser un criminal, una de esas es que no podía involucrarme con los humanos de ninguna manera que no fuera, hmn, meramente profesional. Por eso dentro del mismo libro se encontraban ciertas palabras que podrían impedir un acercamiento al soñador, ya que la mayoría olvida, nunca antes alguien había vuelto a desear que viniera a su lado—** Jareth sonrisa volvió a esbozar sin deje de malicia, un gesto que parecía mucho más común de su parte de lo que pudiera recordar de aquellas interacciones del pasado. **—Nunca nadie me había permitido volver a su persona, eso realmente te hace especial—**

Sarah apretó los labios, quedándose en silencio un breve instante.  **— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —**

— **Claro, pregunta lo que quieras—**

— **Se que tal vez no me corresponde preguntarte esto, pero, ¿Aún sientes lo mismo?—**

— **Oh, pequeña Sarah...—**

— **No me llames así, soy una adulta —**

— **Disculpa, para alguien con tanta edad como la mía es difícil no querer decirte así —** Suave risa dio, no podía evitarlo. **—Bueno, Sarah, no, mis sentimientos permanecen siendo los mismos, de no ser así no creo haber venido a ti con tal rapidez, tal vez incluso no hubiera venido en lo absoluto, ya no eres mi responsabilidad—** Pronunció Jareth, levantándose de la cama para posicionarse, de rodillas, frente a la fémina.  **—Pero, Sarah, Sarah, preciosa Sarah, preguntas sobre mis sentimientos, mas no me dices los tuyos, cambiando el tema, que cruel eres—**

— **Yo…—** Sarah negó, agachando la mirada.  **—Lo siento, no estoy segura del todo de ellos, pero puedo decirte que han cambiado un poco, pues ya no hay odio que pueda sentir hacia ti —**

Posicionando una mano por debajo de la barbilla de la adversa, obligándole a mirarle. No debía de sentir vergüenza, comprendía.  **—Entonces de ser así, ¿Aceptarías que este alien fuese tu amigo?—**

—  **¿Amigo? —**

— **Por algún lado hay que empezar, ¿No?—** Dijo para extender una de sus manos a Sarah.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tomando la mano ajena para estrecharla con la suya, definitivamente aquello sería un gesto que daría paso a un nuevo inicio.  **—Por supuesto—**

**Author's Note:**

> P.D. ¡Buenas!
> 
> Antes de todo, quiero esclarecer que el término “Barsoom” es un nombre dado a Marte dentro de la “Serie marciana” de Edgar Rice Burroughs.
> 
> En verdad, no he escrito hace bastante tiempo y en dé vez de terminar lo que debía he terminado esto, lol, perdón por tanto. Pero en serio tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo para Labyrinth que no lo he podido evitar.
> 
> Ah, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
